Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too
Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too is a Christmas television special aired in 1991. It is also available on the DVD Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year. Plot Two days before Christmas, Christopher Robin writes out a letter to Santa Claus for him and his friends in the Hundred Acre Wood, asking for the following presents: * Rabbit wants a new fly swatter to use against the bugs who constantly invade his garden * Eeyore wants an umbrella to prevent snow from falling on his house * Tigger wants a snowshoe so he can bounce in the snow * Christopher Robin wants a sled "big enough for me and maybe a friend or two" * Piglet said Santa Claus could bring whatever he wanted. He sends the letter off into the wind, but the next day (Christmas Eve), Winnie the Pooh realizes, after Piglet informs him, that he did not ask for anything himself, so they go find the letter, which has not gotten very far. Afterwards, they, along with Tigger and Eeyore, go to Rabbit's house and rewrite the letter to include what Pooh wants (a pot of honey, of course). Along the way, though, they become greedy and start upgrading their desires (Rabbit wants a bug sprayer, for instance). Following this, Tigger, Eeyore, and Rabbit go off to get a tree big enough for "the stuff we're gettin'", with help from a reluctant Gopher (he is supposed to be hibernating). In the meantime, Pooh and Piglet go back to the point where Christopher Robin sent the letter and cast it off into the wind again. But the wind shifts southward, and the letter follows Pooh all the way to his house. Knowing that the rest of the gang will not get their presents as a result of this, Pooh takes it into his (and Piglet's) hand to make sure the gifts are delivered. Disguised as Santa, Pooh sneaks out and delivers Tigger, Rabbit, and Eeyore a super-bouncer barrel, a bug sprayer, and a mobile home, respectively - or rather, handmade versions of said items that break apart upon use. Demanding to know what is going on, the three of them corner "Santa", who insists that he is who he claims to be. But then, Piglet (disguised as a "sorry-lookin' reindeer") slips and makes his sled fall downhill, thus loosening Pooh's disguise. After explaining what happened, Pooh decides to try and deliver the letter to Santa by himself, leaving the rest of the gang behind to wait up for him. He does not get far, though, as the wind suddenly takes the letter, so he gives up and goes back to the gang. Even after he tells them that he failed in bringing the letter, though, they are happy to have him back, because they have realized what Christmas is really about. Afterwards, Christopher Robin shows up on his new sled and brings them the gifts they had originally asked for to begin with. Trivia *While many people consider this as a finale for The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, it is uncertain if the episode is officially part of it's canon. VHS Release The VHS Release features this special, and "The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh" episode "Magic Earmuffs". Plus after the show, features a bonus short of Spot called "Spot's Winter Sport". DVD Release *Christoper Robin's lines are re-dubbed by William Green except for "Hi, Guys!". And instead of "What kind of presents are you gonna ask for?", the change was "What kind of presents would you like to ask for?". *Rabbit's fur has been recolored to yellow, as opposed to green in the original version. *When Pooh and Piglet fell onto the ground, a splat noise was added. Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:Winnie the Pooh Video Releases Category:Christmas Specials Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:Holiday specials Category:Videos